


Starbucks Coffee

by Dr_honeychips



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anyways, Aromantic Michael Mell, F/F, F/M, Tags Are Hard, Trans Michael Mell, also, bc i can, do not turn this into a gross thing i am literally a arospec trans guy, i never clarify, idk if i ever mention michaels identity anyways sooo, its kinda post-squip maybe???, kinda just their pre-squip relationship, mostly just christine and jeremy tho, so ig just boyf riends if you squint, tags are fun ig, the boyf riends stuff is really just my QPR headcanon so idk if it counts, this is mostly just my headcanons, woooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_honeychips/pseuds/Dr_honeychips
Summary: Jeremy buys coffee at Starbucks because Christine works there. mostly just a conversation between Michael and JeremyThere is some boyf/riends but it's not very obvious
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 1





	Starbucks Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Be More Chill fic and i really just wanted to post something to start this account but tell me what you think ig lolol  
> (also any advice on how to post fanfic on ao3?)

“She did it again”  
Michael looked up  
“Who did?”  
There was a short beep from the tv as Michael’s character fell off a cliff and died.  
“Crap!”

Jeremy slumped down on the bean bag next to him.  
“So you know how Christine started working at Starbucks recently?”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”  
“Well, I went there again today.”  
The two looked at each other for a minute before Michael spoke up.  
“You don’t drink coffee and the hot chocolate there tastes like shit.”  
“I know, by the way you can have this. You look like you need it anyways.”  
Jeremy handed the exhausted looking boy a white cardboard cup with drawings of turkeys on it.  
“How festive! And thanks, I stayed up trying to beat this level. Which I just lost again because of you.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
Michael shrugged.  
“Anyways, like I was saying. I went there again today because I thought after a while she’s going to start recognizing me, right? And it happened again. I think she might be doing it on purpose at this point.”  
Jeremy gestured towards the cup of lukewarm coffee.  
“First of all, you’re a creep.”  
“Not the point.”  
“And second of all, who’s Harry?”

Michael looked at Jeremy with a fixed expression before almost doubling over with laughter.  
“Oh my god, you’re Harry. Dude, this is hilarious, I think this is the worst one yet! What did she write last time, Jack?”  
“She wrote John, and it really hurts to see you laughing at my pain.”  
He looked up with a more concerned look before seeing that Jeremy was smiling too. They smiled at each other and Michael set the cup down on the ground next to him.  
“You know I saw this thing on Instagram the other day, Starbucks actually encourages their employees to misspell names because people post about it online and it’s like free publicity for them.”  
The animated look was back in Jeremy’s eyes.  
“So you think she did it on purpose to get my attention?”  
“You’re a lost cause.”  
“You should come with me next time to see if she notices anything different about the number of people!”  
Michael got up and walked over to the small fridge in the corner of the basement.  
“Dude, as much as I love you, the coffee there is crap and I think she would be more likely to notice you if you talked to her.”  
“But what if she thinks I’m weird?”  
Michael pulled a mountain dew out of the fridge and turned back to the shorter boy.  
“Want anything?”  
Jeremy shook his head.  
“That stuff tastes weird, it gives me a weird zap in the back of my throat when I drink it.”  
“Funky, well sorry to break it to you, but she probably already thinks you’re weird because you’re showing up every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday between 4-6 PM looking like a lost puppy and getting whatever bizarro, overcomplicated drink she suggests.”  
“That’s harsh.”  
“Sorry man, but it’s true.”

Michael took a sip from the newly opened can of pop.  
“What did you even get this time?”  
Jeremy picked up the cup and lifted the lid.  
“I don't even know, she said it was a ‘new and exciting Thanksgiving themed latte’ and it must be exciting because it cost nine dollars.”  
“Dude, I think you paid her nine bucks for a weird pumpkin eggnog drink.”  
“It’s probably not that weird. I might as well drink it because this cost me more than what you paid for that relic of a video game.”  
“This game is a classic and you just don’t understand it’s full potential yet!”  
He turned back to the Game Over screen.  
“I understand that you’ve spent the last ten hours playing it and you’re still on the first level. I think the code in it is broken.”  
Michael sighed.  
“Yeah probably. Anyways, stop distracting me and drink the potion thingy!”  
“That’s weird, it’s just a drink and I'm sure it’s great!”  
“Then try it.”  
“I will!”  
Jeremy squinted his eyes at the cup in his hands.  
“Soon…”  
“Dude, just do it!”  
In one sudden swig, Jeremy drank half of the (now cold) latte.  
“Huh…”  
“It’s really bad huh?”  
“Uhhh, no it’s delicious. I’m sure it’s just something that you need to have a special acquired taste for.”  
Michael looked at him sceptically.  
“Yeah, okay it’s really bad. It tastes like Thanksgiving leftovers all mixed together and then made into a coffee drink.”  
“Well at least now you have a talking point for when you go back there again!”  
Jeremy laughed.  
“Yeah sure, hey girl of my dreams, just wanted to let you know that your coffee is really bad but you shouldn't quit because that would make it harder for me to stalk you! I’m sure that would go over well, especially after the letter incident.”  
He picked up the blue controller with the label Player Two on it and nodded towards the still-flashing screen.  
“Thanks for the advice, as repayment let me help you try to beat this impossible game.”  
“It’s not impossible, I bet we just need to get into the right tempo to win!”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should add that there is some extra ending with a possible chapter two but i didn't include it because i was very sleep deprived when i wrote it and it's not very good soooo here it is (also idk if i'll do chapter two because i suck at writing Rich)
> 
> “It’s not impossible, I bet we just need to get into the right tempo to win!”  
> Just as he picked up the red controller, Michael heard his phone beep.  
> “That’s weird.”  
> Jeremy looked over at him.  
> “What is?”  
> “I have a special ringtone set for my contacts and that means the message I just got is from an unknown number.”  
> “It’s probably just a bot, I got one last week telling me to vote.”  
> Michael tapped on the notification.  
> “It says it’s from Christine Cannigula.”  
> Jeremy almost fell out of the bean bag.  
> “What did she say?!”  
> “Apparently you left your backpack back at your table and she got my number from her coworker Rich because she heard we were friends and you left your phone there too.”  
> Jeremy tried to collect himself again.  
> “This means she knows I exist!”  
> “Wow. Anyways, want me to drive you? I want to go back to the Gamestop at the mall to get a better game on the way back but she says they’re closing up soon so we better leave now.”  
> “Uhm, yeah thanks! Do you think she remembers me from the play last year?”  
> “I don’t know man, ask her. Maybe you could get her number while we’re there.”  
> The two boys grabbed their jackets and started walking up the stairs from the basement.


End file.
